A explosão
by livros.com
Summary: Esta é uma história de apocalipse zumbi


Bom eu não sei como te dizer isso mais a minha história começa a muito tempo atrás eu era só um garoto antes dessa merda toda acontecer, não estáva preparado pra isso mais eu e minha família lutamos e superamos muitas coisas para chegar aqui. Bom mais antes de começar, quero que saiba que nunca odiamos vocês, vocês podem até ter nos afastado de nossas famílias, mas vocês fizeram a gente pensar de quanto é importante vivermos como uma família, de como é bom protegermos uns aos outros, por que é isso que fazemos, nos protegemos e por isso que estamos aqui e por isso que eu estou aqui, espero que vocês consigam nos aceitar novamente. Bom chega desse papo furado e vamos ao que interessa.

1 de Janeiro de 2019 era a festa de despedida do Colégio em que eu estudava estávamos preparados para um novo ano cansativo no ensino médio, mais acabou não sendo como eu não planejava. Eu me chamo Lucas Ferreira mais conhecido como Luka entre meus amigos, antes de eu sair de casa vi na televisão que estavam chegando algumas tropas dos Estados Unidos em um país que estava os ameaçando com algum tipo de bomba nuclear não identificada eles diziam que elas foram feitas por materiais desconhecidos, onde só este tal país tinha contato eu não sabia que país era pois logo sai de casa. ao chegar no Colégio me encontrei com meu melhor amigo Ygor que disse que podíamos ficar um pouco mais tarde no Colégio.

Pra ele não tinha importância voltar vivo ou não pra casa ele só queria curtir.

antes de entrar eu me lembro de ser a última vez em que eu vi aquele mundo vivo de novo talvez poderia ser a última vez em que eu me senti vivo de novo apôs eu entrar no Colégio tivemos muito tempo antes de nos vestir para a formatura então continuamos conversando sobre nossos planos para o começo das aulas até que...

(???) - oh gente da uma olhada aqui na tv.

(Lucas) - qual foi Rodrigo aconteceu alguma coisa

(Rodrigo) - não sei só vem da uma olhada

(Lucas) ta bom ja vou

(TV) - temos informações da suposta bomba nuclear criada pela maior organização terrorista do mundo os estados unidos confirmou o envolvimento de outros países no lançamento da bomba que esta em direção ao estado informamos que poderá a ver um ataque a qualquer momento mais informações na TV BRASIL ...

(Rodrigo) - você ouviram isso isso quer dizer que...

(Lucas) - que a haverá uma terceira guerra eu ja sabia disso na verdade todos nos sabíamos disso já estava na hora disso acontecer.

(Ygor) - sim Lucas mais estamos falando de bombas nucleares só UMA delas e suficiente pra destruir metade da terra, meu amigo então não se dirija a isso como se fosse algo normal.

(Lucas) - eu sei cara não estou dizendo que bombas nucleares são algo normal só me referir que a guerra entre esses países já estavam previstas.

(???) - oi gente do que estão discutindo

(Lucas)- iae Júlia como vai estávamos falando sobre bombas nucleares.

(Júlia)-entendo. Bom mais desculpa interromper, mais temos que ir pro pátio a formatura vai começar daqui a pouco e logo depois sera a festa.

(Lucas) beleza então. Vamos galera

O Colégio era bem grande tinha salas no andar de baixo e no andar de cima o andar de cima que era mais utilizado pelos 9 a 8 ano era um Colégio bem espaçoso quando descemos para formatura para cantar o hino Nacional ouvimos pela última vez na televisão da secretaria o último aviso.

(TV) - os estados o Unidos estão sendo atacados pelo grupo terrorista do Iraque a bomba nuclear foi disparada.

Após alguns minutos o inferno começou.

Em alguns minutos antes da bomba ser lançada para os estados unidos. Eles decidiram que o único mecanismo de defesa era mandar um míssil com quase a mesma força do que estava sendo lançado para a mesma direção do míssil atômico que foi lançado pelo Iraque mesmo sabendo que o impacto seria maior os estados unidos não pensou duas vezes antes de lançar o seu míssil.

13:50 da tarde as duas bombas se chocam dando uma impacto monstruoso que destruiu metade dos dois continentes mais além da destruição nos continentes envolvidos o impacto da bomba criou uma fumaça gigantesca que cobriu por pouco toda a terra a destruição foi tão grande que até países longe do atentado sofreram a consequência recebendo um pequeno furacão que destruiu muitos lugares após o ocorrido os outros países foram obrigados a evacuerem todas as casas com habitantes ainda vivos mais só havia um lugar que eles esqueceram de evacuar as escolas como a minha por exemplo a partir da ai inferno já tinha começado.


End file.
